


They Were Boys Together

by SlashTash



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashTash/pseuds/SlashTash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone grows apart, but sometimes you need to come back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Were Boys Together

They were boys together. Almost brothers, in fact. Little toddlers, playing ball and laughing in their backyards. Zayn, with his dark hair and Liam with his auburn. As children, they were very similar, one could never be seen without the other. They were best friends.  
But then, everything changed. The boys grew up. Suddenly, they discovered they weren't so similar anymore. Liam found his love of football, while Zayn realized he was an extremely talented artist. They were never seen with each other anymore. Liam became a popular jock, while Zayn became the quiet, bullied artist. Liam's friends would always make fun of Zayn, beating him up in the locker room and sending him death threats online. And Liam, his former best friend, did nothing about it.  
Zayn's mother had noticed that their friendship had deteriorated, so she forced the boys to hang out one sunday.  
"Ding-dong!" went the doorbell. "Oh, it must be Zayn," Liam thought. He opened the door, and there was Zayn. He was wearing plain white sneakers with fancy doodles drawn all over them, worn black skinny jeans, and a grey hoodie. Liam, on the other was wearing white sports socks, blue track pants, and a white t-shirt. Not a word was spoken as Zayn stepped into Liam's house, while Liam shut the door behind him. They stood there, just looking at each other for a few long moments before anybody spoke. Eventually, Zayn looked up, seemingly gazing into Liam's soul. Finally, he spoke. "Liam," he said quietly, "what happened?"  
"Well," Liam replied quietly, "we grew apart."  
"But why," Zayn remarked, getting louder, "we were so close."  
"Well, um, it's not my fault," Liam said defensively.  
"It is your fault Liam!" Zayn shouted, "I tried to keep our friendship alive, I really did! But you pushed me away, all because you wanted to be popular-"  
"Shut up you fag!" Liam screamed.  
The anger on Zayn's face immedeatly turned into one of shock and hurt. Zayn had known he was gay since the beginning of middle school. HIs parents had been very supportive, but the kids at school weren't so kind, especially the football players. Liam never defended his former best friend, but he had never participated in the bullying.  
"I thought you were better than that," Zayn said calmly, and stormed out of Liam's house.  
Liam hadn't cried in years, but know he couldn't control his tears. He ran up to his room and sobbed, sobbed for hours. Why was he so horrible to Zayn? He knew perfectly well why, but he would never admit it.  
Liam had known he was gay since the beginning of middle school. He never told anyone, because his parents, and everyone else around him, would never accept him. He had drawn away from Zayn because he had fallen for his long time friend. The reason he had called Zayn that terrible word was because he was scared of who he was. But now, he was going to face his fears.  
The next day, Zayn was walking home from school when he found a note on his porch.  
"Meet me at the park -L"  
Zayn was confused. Why would Liam want to talk to him? But he dropped off his backpack and books and walked over to the park across the street from Liam's house. When he arrived, Liam was leaning against a tree. He was wearing red Nike sneakers, blue jeans, and a plain black t-shirt. The look of sadness on his face immedeatly dissapeared when he saw Zayn. He ran towards him, and stopped right in front of him.  
"Hi," he said awkwardly.  
"Hello?" Zayn responded skeptically.  
"Sit," Liam said, and they both sat down on the grass. Liam looked down on the green floor of the park, then started to speak. "I'm sorry Zayn. I really truly am. It was so awful, what I said. Zayn," he looked up into Zayn's eyes. "Zayn, I love you."  
Zayn looked shocked for a half a moment, then cupped Liam's cheek in his hand, and slowly leaned in for a kiss. An earth shattering, mind blowing kiss. There were boys together. Now, they both knew, they would be men together.

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is really shitty, but whatevs man. its ziam. rated t for language. changed a bit and reposted on asian fanfics.


End file.
